Elemental Spirits
by XRomanoHetaliaX
Summary: The Elements Will Dissipate And Cats Shall Take Their Place. When this prophecy came to the Clans many moons ago the leaders weren't quite sure what to expect, but when ten cats were born with more power than StarClan wanted the Clans have a right to fear them. Not knowing who they are makes that a bit hard, but when the secret is revealed will they trust them?


**Prologue**

Five cats were gathered around a sparkling pool at the mouth of a beautiful mossy cave in the middle of a snowy landscape. Each were a different color. One was black, one was white, another was a sandy yellow, one was brown, and the last one was grey. Each one represented one of the five warrior Clans, PineClan, FrostClan, LightClan, BerryClan, and FlightClan. The brown she-cat spoke first after gazing into the pool for quite a long time.

"Have we all received the same message?"

The other four nodded, the white she-cat then recited the prophecy that each cat had been given. _"The Elements Will Dissipate And Cats Shall Take Their Place." _As soon as the words were said the pool erupted into flame, then it froze, turned completely black, swirled violently, and then finally returned to its normal, calm state. Suddenly, the water turned bright white, animals popped up around it, and plants followed soon after. Then, out of nowhere, a sudden strike of lightning shocked the pond's surface and everything around it, except for the five cats, shriveled or fell over, dead.

"Those are the elements," the black tom confirmed.

The white she-cat then answered. "Ten cats will come to find the elements and return them to this pool."

The grey tom nodded. "The will be two from each Clan. They will journey together and be the saviors."

Finally the yellow she-cat made her statement. "In twelve moons time the Clans will be warned." Then each of the cats faded away.

**In the FrostClan camp with Riverpaw and Flowerpaw.**

"Hey Flowerpaw? Do you think I'll ever become a warrior?"

Riverpaw's best friend looked surprised at the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"You don't realize this but I was in the same litter as Rainheart, she's already had two litters of kits. Of course, she had her first litter while she was still an apprentice but besides that. I was diseased as a kit and it's stunted my growth so I'm really small. I've also been an apprentice for almost 16 moons now. My father didn't let be become an apprentice until I was 12 moons old because of my size."

Flowerpaw blinked. She didn't expect that. "That's kind of sad. You're father was Icestar, right?"

"Yeah, but he was just being precautious, so don't bash his judgement."

"I wasn't going to, but I'm sure you'll be come a warrior this time. They have to make you a warrior eventually."

"True... But I doubt it will be because of my own abilities."

~Later that night~

"Let all cats old enough to hunt in the freezing weather, come gather before the fallen stones for a clan meeting!" Finchstar's call brought many cat out of their warm dens to hear what their leader had to say. Once all of the warriors of FrostClan had gathered the leader began to speak again. "I have gathered you all here tonight as the first stars of the Silverpelt have begun to shine because there are two apprentices that have trained long and hard to move up the ranks of our Clan. Peregrinehowl, Dragonflame, do you both believe that you're apprentices are ready to become warriors."

"Flowerpaw is quite ready," Dragonflame mewed.

Peregrinehowl nodded confidently. "Riverpaw has waited many moons for this."

Finchstar looked pleased then continued with the ceremony. "Riverpaw, Flowerpaw, please step forward." A few yowls of approval sounded out at the two she-cats' names.

Flowerpaw gave Riverpaw an excited glance before stepping forward to stand before Finchstar, but Riverpaw stood still. Rainheart quickly appeared beside her, a worried look shown on her features. Some cats found it hard to believe that Rainheart and Riverpaw were sisters instead of mother and kit. Mainly due to Rainheart being the more responsible out of the two since their parents had been killed. And, of course, she was twice as large.

"Are you okay Riverpaw?"

"No... I can't do it. There- there has to be a mistake, I don't think I can become a warrior." Riverpaw mumbled under her breath so only Rainheart could hear her.

"It's alright, you deserve to be a warrior now, you've waited long enough."

Riverpaw gulped then took a shaky step forward to stand half a pawstep behind Flowerpaw. Her leader and friend faintly smiled encouragement. Then regained her composure.

"I, Finchstar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Flowerpaw, Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Flowerpaw mewed confidently.

"I-" Riverpaw began speaking at a mumble then gazed around at the Clan, all the cats waiting for her answer. "I do." This time her voice filled with strong pride for what she had waited for.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Flowerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flowerfur. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your loyalty. Riverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Riverfern. StarClan honors your determination and patience and we welcome you both as full warriors of FrostClan."

Rainheart started the hearty chant of the two new warriors' names. "Riverpaw, Flowerpaw!" And soon the entire Clan was welcoming them, pressing their pelts up againts the she-cats.

Riverfern released a breath she didn't know she was holding and rubbed her head against Rainheart's side for comfort. "Thank goodness." She sighed.

Flowerfur bounded over to her happily. "You're a warrior! We are warriors! I'm a-" She was cut off when Finchstar approached them.

"Remember, you can not speak until morning while you serve your vigil. One of the warriors will come to relieve you of your time when the sun rises."

The two eager warriors nodded their heads quickly then went to stand by the snowy entrance as the moon rose steadily into the sky. Soon, the moon had rose to it's highest point in the sky and the entire camp was asleep except for the two young cats. That's when they realized that something was off. One of the stars was slowly getting brighter, and seemingly closer. Riverfern was about to open her mouth to say something when the sound of thunder rumbled overhead and her vision was blotted out by white. The ground shook with the strength of a hurricane and the two cats were swept off their feet and into the air on a strong wind. When they awoke all they could see was black.


End file.
